Neurotransmitter receptors are being studied in the rat superior cervical ganglion and central nervous system. As neural transmission through the ganglion is modulated by catecholamines, variations in neurotransmitter receptors accompany changes in transmission. Brain neurotransmitter receptors undergo circadian rhythms which may be altered by changed physiological function, the season of the year, and drugs.